powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Errol Rugend
Errol Rugend is the Teal Oneiro Ranger and the brother of Amber Ranger Angelica. Biography Not much is known about Errol and Angelica's early lives, but their father was drafted into the war with Gothnia early on. About a month after that, they began the tradition of writing to him (and the less official tradition of Angelica filling in Errol's part of the letter). He and Roland became friends at some point as well. On their first day in Oneiro Academy, Errol and Roland were taken to the insane asylum under the school and shown former Oneiro Rangers who had been infected with the nightmare virus and developed pantophobia. However, Errol wasn't listening very closely and only caught the part where all Oneiro Rangers eventually become unhinged from exposure to the Nightmares, cured by having their minds wiped, and starting training all over again. That night, he climbed out the window and ran, heading for Down Town. Roland followed him, and Angelica and Malory followed him, bumping into Sova in the Withering Woods. They all decided to run away together, but were soon caught by morpheus Clint Amsel, who gave them the full explanation--along with detention. When it turned out that everyone else in the school had vanished in their sleep, Clint ordered them all to stay awake no matter what. Soon after, Errol became the Teal Ranger, in charge of the sparsely populated Park District, and its many hiding places, although he didn't think there was much risk of actual Nightmares appearing. He was promptly proven wrong by the appearance of the Mara and Nyxus. Although he wasn't injured too badly, Angelica was concussed and bedridden. He started work on his part of their letter to their Dad. Cardiac Arrest Errol was the first to be sent on an Oneiro mission, alone because of his teammates' more severe injuries. He visited a survivor of the Nightmare's attacks, Carlton Shepherd, and borrowed Dr. Vink's Divining Rod to try and get something out of what Carl had said. Bringing Roland for moral support, Errol went to the Paddy Whack Shack for more information about the creature's first victims, and found it, but didn't really get anything on the case itself. The two eventually decided that this Nightmare liked heights (although this was later proven to be a coincidence) and set up an ambush in a skyscraper under construction. The Nightmare came, and Errol fought it in the building while Roland held off Mara on the ground. After a fight, it entwined him with chains and carried him off, devouring him whole as he lost consciousness. When Errol awoke, he was in a freakish, quasi-organic carnival inside the monster. It began throwing him through a series of terrifying moments, culminating in a fight with a monstrous clown named Zeebo. There were people scattered throughout the grounds, all attached to various objects, and Errol started asking them questions. He found out from the same two men he'd investigated that the creature was living off of their fear, and that "the ride right here is the answer." Going to the ride in question, a slingshot, he set it for a black hole high above, and with a little trouble, shot himself up. He struggled to remain conscious at the high speed, then managed to swim his way out of the monster. Refusing to give up, he tricked the creature into crushing itself with its own chains, making it explode and saving its captives. He passed out a minute or two later. Returning to the Paddy Whack Shack, he confronted the two crooks he'd followed from the beginning, warning them that he'd already gotten the police. They fought, briefly, but were caught. Angelica woke up shortly thereafter. When Sova asked for help in handling the Catch, Errol was unwilling, almost hostile, saying that if he could handle a case on his own, Sova should as well (and making fun of Roland when he pointed out his own help). Both boys went to the new Waffle Stomper movie instead. He and Roland were watching a movie, Darktime City, which Errol was not particularly impressed by. Eventually he was drawn out of the den by a Nightmare trying to grab Sova through the doors, and berated him for unironically using the "what could go wrong?" line. He and the others helped lock down the Academy from the Nightmare outside in the fog. Malory opened a window, forgetting what was outside, but Errol reacted the quickest, slicing off the Nightmare's antenna limb and closing the window. He proceeded to wrap Malory up in a sheet so she couldn't move, as he put it, for everyone else's safety. She didn't mind. Personality Errol is strong and intelligent, but self-conscious, particularly when it comes to the other sex. He is suspicious of strangers and somewhat protective of his sister. Arsenal *Badge *Radio Communicator *OR8 "Sweeper" *Plasma Knife Appearance Errol is broad-shouldered and tall, with slicked-back blond hair. Category:Oneiro